No soy gay
by thisisaplatypus
Summary: "Quién puñetas sabe nada de Sherlock Holmes. Pero que conste y por si a alguien aún le importa, yo no soy gay." -John Watson


Holahola :D. Os traigo un shot que... bueno como bien dice en el summary, es SherlockxJohn xd. No es la primera vez que escribo sobre nuestro querido duo holmesiano, pero sí la primera que lo hago en este fandom. Solo espero que os guste y tal ;).

* * *

><p>John Watson probablemente sea el ser más atormentado que vayas a conocer en toda tu vida.<p>

Vive por y para su trabajo, disfruta haciendo lo que le gusta con quienes más le gustan. Le gusta la comida china y siempre que puede va al restaurante ese del final de Baker Street. Le gusta su piso, su cama, su ropa y la ducha de antes de irse a dormir. Y le gusta el ambiente en el que vive.

A John Watson le gusta vivir y está feliz del cariz que ha tomado su vida desde hace unos meses gracias al giro que pegó su vida aquel 29 de febrero. Sabe que las cosas podrían ir más perfectamente perfectas de lo que van ahora. No sé, hubiera preferido que la pegadiza y energética melodía de un violín no comenzase a sonar a las tres de la mañana y no dejase de oírse hasta las cinco o seis, o que se pudiese servir un café tranquilo sin tener que encontrarse vísceras desperdigadas en tarros de formol bien en la encimera de la cocina o al lado de los espárragos en la nevera.

Pero no se queja. John Watson es un tipo conformista y sabe que está todo genial. Muy genial. _Genialmente genial_. Es mucho más de lo podía pedir, y había pedido en sus entrevistas con Ella –que bueno, después de todo, resultó un gasto inútil de tiempo y dinero-.

John por fin, después de mucho, muchísimo tiempo, sentía que podía respirar tranquilo.

O a lo mejor no. ¿He dicho que es un ser atormentado?

Solo hay una cosa que rompe con todos esos esquemas. Con ese campo de felicidad en el que vive lleno de flores y todo es bonito. Con esa sensación que tiene de gritar allá donde vaya lo feliz que es o lo bien que vive. Con todo eso que tiene dentro y que cada día le obligue casi como un acto reflejo sonreír y dar los buenos días al sol.

Esa cosa es su compañero de piso.

No, que no se malinterprete. A John Watson se le llena la boca y se le abren esos ojitos azules, esa mirada de cordero degollado brillando cuando lee en alguna crónica del periódico el nombre de su amigo, o piensa en el caso que resolvieron la noche anterior, o simplemente cuando se sientan juntos a comer y bueno, cosas así.

No es que John le tenga algún tipo de animadversión por algo malo que le ha hecho –que razones tiene, vaya que si las tiene, pero Watson es un tipo inocente y demasiado bueno para lo que le conviene-, es una de las pocas cosas que le desquician de Sherlock Holmes y sin embargo no tienen que ver con él –directamente quiero decir, ver tiene que ver, pero no es algo que haya hecho el detective por su cuenta-. A veces a John Watson le da pena tener que pensar este tipo de cosas cuando sabe que Sherlock no tiene la culpa de nada, o de _casi_ nada al menos.

Es solo que… bueno, le atormenta ese ello relacionado con Sherlock Holmes. Le atormenta todos los días de su vida y por las noches se acuesta pensando en ello. Sueña con ello. Y se levanta, se afeita, se mira al espejo y ve al ello reflejado como si fuera una jodida pesadilla, y cuando desayuna, en vez de ser café con galletas es café con galletas con _ello_.

Dios o _loqueseaquesealoquehayarriba_ le ha hecho así. John Watson es un tipo inseguro, poco confiado y con muchos prejuicios. Y cuando hay algo que altera y se mete de lleno en su total falta de confianza hacia sí mismo simplemente le quita el sueño. Y las ganas de comer. Porque se pasa las horas muertas dándole vueltas y tergiversando las cosas que no tienen necesidad de ser tergiversadas. Todo para llevarse un disgusto por una tontería. Es solo que para una persona como él no es agradable, no.

No es nada agradable abrir el periódico y leer en un mismo artículo "_Sherlock Holmes_", "_John Watson_", _"¿Son gays?_", "_Posible pareja del año_", "_Orientación sexual confusa_", o "_bueno, a unos les gusta montar a caballo y a otros, cuan caballos, les gusta que se les monte_". No, no.

Basta.

_Ya_.

John cierra el periódico y lo tira contra la mancillada pared de la sala de estar, suspirando y debatiendo entre dejarlo como está o hacerse una barbacoa con los papeles.

Un "_estoyhastalosmismísimos_" a la parrilla. A John le sabrá bien y todo.

Lo que tiene en claro es que esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos. Claramente.

Él no es gay. No lo es. Y lo último que le faltaba por ver u oír eran artículos de opinión así, con ese tipo de declaraciones. Ni que fuera un mono de feria. Ni que su relación fuera objeto que promesas y cotilleos en el caso de que estuvieran metidos en algo serio.

Y sin serlo, ni que fuera algo abierto a ese tipo de polémicas y esas cosas.

Le sacaba mucho de quicio. No podía salir por la calle sin pensar que habrá cincuenta persona a la redonda que le miren, le señalen y digan "ooohmíralequemonopordios", "a ver cuando sales del armario", "yo también quiero ser el John de Sherlock, sobre todo cuando cae la noche". Es simplemente incómodo. Se siente la estrella porno de una historia suya de la que no tiene conocimiento alguno.

Oh, y las chicas. Eso es otro tema. Le han empezado a ver como un peluche. Como algo al que abrazar, llorar y contar la discusión con el novio de la noche pasada o lo bien que le queda ese corte del pelo, o ver series cursis como Glee. No es que le importe –sinceramente le lleva importando un carajo desde hace un tiempo-. No se siente en una carrera por ver quién es el más varonil ni va a entrar en ese tipo de juegos. Pero le descompone.

-Hoy te has levantado… vigoroso, John –John se sobresalta ante un Sherlock recién despertado. Como de costumbre, está desnudo usando sus sábanas a modo de albornoz-. Ojala te mostraras así cuando trato de resolver un caso y no pones ni un poquito de tu parte, avanzaríamos bastante más rápido.

John arruga el morro, mirándole con cinismo- Por favor, Sherlock. Antes de que intente decir nada me dices que me calle, que para oír estupideces pones la tele y ves algo de tipo prensa rosa.

-¿Ah, sí? Bueno, pues la próxima vez suelta algo coherente antes de que se me parta el alma oyendo tus sandeces –advierte, sonriéndole con suficiencia-. ¡Señora Hudson, póngame un café! –solicita entre gritos.

-¡Que no soy tu criada! –responde desde abajo.

John suspira, masajeándose la sien con la mano derecha. Está más que acostumbrado a vivir en ese ambiente surrealista. En el fondo le gusta y todo, hace parecer que cada día es diferente, se aleja de la monotonía en la que estaba encerrado antes.

Es solo que hoy no está en pos de aguantar nada que parezca mínimamente raro, porque ya ha visto demasiado.

-¿Qué es lo que te atormenta, John? –pregunta el detective, sentándose enfrente de él.

-¿A mí? –John niega con la cabeza, restando importancia al asunto-. Nada.

-Te has cortado debajo del mentón cuando te estabas afeitando y tiene un rasurado irregular, sobre todo en las mejillas. Ojeras pronunciadas, mirada cansada. Te has acostado y levantado con lo que llevabas puesto anoche y te estás bebiendo el café frío. Has dormido mal. Fatal. Ha sido por alguna razón psicológica, algún tipo de preocupación. Si no quieres que te trate como a un estúpido demuéstrame que hay algo de materia gris dentro de esa cabeza.

John había olvidado por un momento que a Sherlock Holmes no se le escapaba ni una. Era don Presuntuoso, que alardeaba con razones lo inteligente y perspicaz que es.

Una vez más; John cero, Sherlock uno.

-¿Ahora te preocupan mis estupideces e incoherencias?

-A estas horas y sin un café no tengo nada mejor que hacer que deducir qué es lo que inquieta el ambiente alrededor de mí. Y ese algo inquietante eres tú. Me estás poniendo de los nervios, John.

Aún no sabe de dónde ha sacado Sherlock Holmes toda esa delicadeza y falta de vergüenza para decirte las cosas a la cara.

-No sabes cómo te envidio, Sherlock –murmulla, enterrando la cara entre sus dos manos.

-¿Es eso? ¿Te corroe una envidia inverosímil hacia mí y por la culpabilidad que te entra no puedes dormir?

-No seas idiota, Sherlock. Es solo que… –John suelta una risa nerviosa, rascándose la nuca- Es una tontería, en realidad.

-Ya, bueno. Viniendo de ti me lo esperaba –Sherlock siente la mirada sofocada de Watson apuntándole-. ¿Qué?

John se resigna, mirando al techo. Es una de las pocas veces en las que, de repente, le entra la constancia del derroche de paciencia que tiene con su compañero.

-¿No te incomoda?

-¿El qué? –pregunta, buscando su violín con la mirada.

-Salir a la calle.

-Menudas burradas sueltas por esa boca, John –Sherlock se ríe, reincorporándose en el sofá, buscando una postura cómoda-. Deberías oírte alguna vez. Cada día me dejas más atónito.

-Deja de mirarme como si fuera estúpido –Sherlock arquea una ceja-. Ahora en serio, me estás poniendo muy nervioso. Esto es serio.

-Para mí, no.

-¿Has leído el periódico?

-¿Cuándo me has visto leer el periódico? Si quiero reírme me doy una vuelta por la comisaría, enciendo la tele o yo que sé, hablo contigo –John resopla-. Seamos realistas, John.

-Están especulando sobre nosotros. Creen que somos pareja y tenemos montada nuestra propia historia porno en esta casa. Es salir por la puerta y ya empiezan a montarse el cuento ellos solos. Sherlock, somos la "pareja del año" en potencia.

-Ah –musita, con nimiedad-. ¿Es eso lo que tanto te atormenta?

-Pues… sí.

Sherlock se echa a reír sobre el sofá, con una mezcla de ironía, incredulidad y desparpajo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?

-Lo vulnerables y susceptibles que sois las personas ordinarias. Por dios, son un puñado de opiniones y rumores sin fundamentos. Espabila, John.

-Creen que soy gay. Todos me miran como si fuera gay. Hasta Irine Adler cree que lo soy. Sherlock, esto se está pasando de la raya. Lo que empezó como una coña se ha convertido en… bueno.

-¿No lo eres?

John mira atónito a Sherlock- Por supuesto que _no_.

-Bueno –Sherlock se levanta, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Se detiene al lado de John antes de seguir su marcha, acortando la distancia para susurrarle al oído-. La otra noche no decías lo mismo.

John Watson siente cómo toda la sangre de su cuerpo se le sube haciendo el recorrido hasta amontonarse en sus dos mejillas.

No tenía la necesidad de recordarlo. Esperaba que todo eso quedase abandonado en algún rincón del baúl de los recuerdos. Simplemente es vergonzoso, denigrante. No sabía lo que hacía ni lo que decía. Escapaba de su control.

-Vamos, Sherlock –farfulla, percibe cómo de repente su espada y frente rezuman cantidades inhumanas de sudor-. Llegué a casa con tal cogorza que–

-¿No es eso lo que decís las personas ordinarias? Ese refrán que dice "los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad". Eres una persona ordinaria, John.

-En ningún momento dije que era gay. Solo dije que… –John empieza a morderse el labio inferior y a juguetear con sus pulgares- bueno, que…

-"Átame a los cuatro palos de la cama y hazme lo que quieras". Sí, bueno, tiene cierto sentido ambiguo la verdad.

Y este es el límite de cada uno de los tormentos que rondan a John en todos los días de su vida.

John cierra los ojos, como si intentase escapar de la realidad abstrayéndose en sus pensamientos, como si desease que todo fuera una horrible pesadilla. Tampoco es que él supiera lo que salía por su boca. De hecho cuando más cuerdo está es cuando menos se entera de las cosas. O al menos eso comprobó el otro día. Y es algo a lo que sigue dando vueltas.

Por qué con cuatro, cinco cubatas en el cuerpo tiene ese deseo irrefrenable de pervertir todo sentimiento de inocencia latente en Sherlock Holmes y, totalmente sobrio, es algo que reprime y se consigue esa imagen de hombre inocente rozando la castidad. Es algo que él tampoco se explica, ni entiende.

Y casi que prefiere no hacerlo, porque John Watson no está para más disgustos, y siente que como se ponga a pensar llegará a una conclusión que no le va a gustar, le va a dejar fuera de lugar y ya terminará por atormentarle hasta después de haberla palmado.

Aunque, bueno, ahora mismo no es por lo que más debería preocuparse.

Lo que más debería preocuparse es, más bien, por qué cuando está sumergido en sus cavilaciones y pensamientos le da por sentir unos suaves, delicados labios sobre los suyos.

Más aun debería preocuparle por qué los sigue sintiendo cuando abre los ojos y se aleja de todo pensamiento y sensación oníricos.

Muchísimo más cuando ve que no es otro que Sherlock Holmes el que está plantado enfrente de él dándole tal martirio –o fantasía- como si nada, con toda la libertad del mundo. Como si tuviera algún permiso para hacerlo.

Y ya el acabose de todo viene cuando en vez de apartarle y hacer que ambos recuperen la cordura, o yo que sé, algún tipo de exigencia de respeto por esa acción se encuentra agarrando a Sherlock Holmes suavemente por el cuello, con sus dos manos para poder profundizar el beso. Y por un momento no se arrepiente. Se siente en una nube de felicidad recitando mentalmente "_ohsíohsípordiossiguesigue_" y manda todo a tomar por saco.

Y cuando se separan, su mundo se desmorona. John se pregunta qué está haciendo con su vida, cuándo piensa madurar y Sherlock… bueno, Sherlock está con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. John no sabe bien si es de felicidad o jocosa, y casi que prefiere no saberlo.

Sea como sea, John pocas veces se ha visto metido en tal lío mental. Se pregunta qué habrá hecho para que Dios le castigue con esas cosas, literalmente.

-¿Ves? Luego dices –protesta, _demasiado_ cerca del rostro de John.

-Te repito que no soy gay –susurra, al borde de un paro cardiaco-. Oye, ¿y tú? ¿Tú no "te considerabas casado con tu trabajo"?

-Y me sigo considerando –Sherlock se incorpora, la sábana se le cae por un hombro y John cree que está a punto de despegar, todo eso debe de ser insano-. Y tú formas parte de él –responde tajante y, antes de ir al servicio con la intención de ducharse, da un suave beso en la mejilla de John-. No es lo que pediste la otra noche, pero confórmate con eso.

John prefiere no pensar, aunque sepa que las cosas caen por su propio peso. Y… bueno, puede que sea un ser atormentado. Y a partir de ese día probablemente más –John no soporta no entender nada de lo que ocurre a su alrededor cuando va relacionado con él y esos temas tan profundos-. Pero tener tormentos y cosas así puede que no sea tan malo. Hay momentos en los que un dulce no amarga a nadie.

Es algo que John ha empezado a comprender.

Y no, John Watson _no_ es gay. Solamente es persona, y se cree con la total libertad de amar lo que él quiera, como si es un trozo de manzana, su programa favorito o su compañero de piso.

* * *

><p>Cualquier review será bien recibido, en serio ^^.<p> 


End file.
